The Mysterious Merva
by Maggieluvv
Summary: Finn and Jake save a mysterious girl and then get stuck with her! She's rude, sarcastic, and LOVES not answering they're questions. Did I mention she's also a little... lonely? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"Yo, yo, yo, Jake, hurry up, we going to be late!" Finn yelled, banging his tambourine on the wall.

"What are we going to be late for again?" Jake asked.

Finn smacked him on the head, "Jam session at Marcy's fool!" BMO laughed, "Yes, get it strait fool!"

They laughed and Jake went to retrieve his viola. "Let us go!" BMO and Finn jumped onto Jake's back and they made they're way to Marceline's house signing songs. Halfway there Finn yelled, "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK UP THE PRINCESS!"

"Oh, yeah… Well, let's just go back then." Jake started to turn around when they heard a scream. "What was that?" BMO asked no one in particular. "I think it was a damsel in distress!" Finn declared. "We come'eth, damsel in distress!" Jake yelled and they charged into the woods. Jake shrunk back down and the three ran to a large clearing where a huge Minotaur like creature. It was standing over a girl with dirty blond hair and pale white skin. A few feet away were her bow and arrows. "HELP ME!" she yelled.

"We are, COMING FOR YOU!" Finn jumped into the air and pulled out his sword. Just when he got close to the beast, it lashed out and sent Finn flying into a tree. Next was Jake, he grew to the size of the monster and punched its face. But in punched back. While Jake was fighting the thing, BMO helped the injured girl away from the scene.

Finn was back on his feet, and he climbed the Minotaur's back. When he got to its neck, Finn lifted his sword and plunged it into the back of the beast. It screamed and flung him off, then ran into the woods.

Finn, unharmed, ran to the girl in the woods. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. Jake ran next to him and supported the girls head. "Yo, what's your name?" he yelled, poking her face.

The girl breathed slowly and clenched her stomach which was bleeding. "Mer- Mervania, but my friends call me Merva." she gasped for breath and Jake picked her up. "We need to get her to help fast!" Jake grew into what looked like an ambulance and Finn went in side with BMO. Merva was lying on a table. Jake started to go.

They reached the Candy Kingdom very fast and went to the Candy Hospital. "We need a medic over here! Dying girl!" Finn yelled. A bunch of doctors ran over and took Merva to a separate room to treat her. Even though Finn and Jake just meet this mystery girl, they were concerned.

I mean, really, how would that look if the person you tried to save died?

Anyway, the doctors told them it would be awhile so they went to see Bubblegum. "Sup princess."

PB was in her lab mixing together some dangerous chemicals. When she saw them, Princess Bubblegum flipped. "Where were you guys!? I was waiting for like, 2o minutes!" the princess ranted on like this for a while before collapsing on the ground from pure exhaustion.

"Sorry guys, I've been feeling pretty donk lately…" she stood up and stretched. "So you ready to go?"

Finn and Jake looked at each other. "Actually, we kinda just saved this girl from a Minotaur and brought her here to be treated by the candy doctors and we were going to stay here until she was healed." PB just stood there staring at the two for awhile. Finally, she went over to her desk and sat in the chair. "Sounds cool, just make sure you tell Marceline we're not coming."

Finn and Jake couldn't really tell how PB actually felt, but she called up Marcy and told her the news. They went as a group to the Candy Hospital to see the girl. She was sitting upright in bed with a pudding cup in hand. "Oh my god, this tastes like pudding." She said.

"Uh, hey. Merva, right? I'm Finn; this is Jake, and Princess Bubblegum." Finn said. The girl put her pudding cup down and crossed her arms. "You didn't have to save me, I was doing fine on my own." she said sharply. Merva turned her chin upward and shut her eyes. "Hold on a second! You were yelling 'HELP ME' so we did. 'Cause we're just that kind of people." Jake said.

"Have I seen you before?" PB asked Merva. The girl quickly turned to the princess. "NO! I mean- I- you- we have never met before! Like ever."

PB turned to Finn and Jake, then back to the girl. "Well Merva, once your all healed I guess you should get going home. Where is home exactly?"

"Uh, um… Really far away."

PB sighed and turned to Finn and Jake, "Do you think you two could help her get home in a few days?" Finn and Jake smiled "We can do anything Princess!" Just then Pound cake nurse walked in. "I'm sorry but non-citizens can only stay in the hospital for one night and you need much longer to heal. Is there someone who can take care of you until you are fully healed and our doctors say you can go home?"

"Since when was that a rule?" PB asked. "Since last night Princess. Don't you remember?" PB scratched her chin. "Oh right… Well Merva, I guess you have to stay with Finn and Jake for a while!"

LATER

"Mumble, mumble…" Merva was lying on the couch sulking. Finn and Jake were watching uncomfortably from a safe distance away. "So Merva, we're you from?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hey girl! If your going to stay with us-"

"You mean_ live_ with you for a short amount of time?"

"Uh, yeah, that… Then we might as well get to know each other."

The girl sighed. "Fine, but can we not talk about were I live? It's kind of a… touchy subject." Jake nodded, "Sounds good."

"So how about your family?" Finn asked. "Or is that included in where you live?"

"Mmm, not really. I mean, not in my mind anyway. My mom died when I was little, and my dad is a little too protective. I have no siblings, just a bunch of annoying cousins. Oh, and a step mom who I absolutely hate! Glob, she is SUCH a squid!" Finn raised an eye brow. "She's such a wha?"

"Never mind."

"Do you have any friends?" Merva's eyes immediately sparked. She sat up and began talking. "I have tons! And I'm really close with a lot of them. Some of them aren't even my kind! Let's see, there's Susa, Seerata, Zoeania, Hannaboo, Vambar, Meless, Rarjar, and I have more but I'm not as close to them."

Finn pursed his lips and thought, "I hope you don't mind me asking but, what _are _you?"

Merva's eye grew wide and darted around the room. Then she yawned and said, "MAN, I am TIRED! I'm gunna get some shut eye, g'night guys!" She laid down and put her back to the adventurous pair and started snoring. Finn and Jake shrugged and went to their room.

"You don't think that was a little suspicious?" Finn asked. "Mmm, not really. Maybe she was just tired." Jake yawned, "'Night Finn…" Finn looked up at the dark ceiling and thought about the mysterious Merva…

**A/N: (FINN! You can't just _ask_ people what species they are!) Anyway, that took longer then expected! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Sorry for the shortness but ya know, whateves… **

**SEE YA! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I would just like to talk about this weird thing I noticed in the episode of Adventure Time- Maja the Sky Witch. If you have not seen said episode, go and watch it so we are all on the same page. Anyway, there are a lot of weird occurrences in this episode (the Marcy and PB pic in PB's dresser, the ghost lady painting in Maja's closet, and some other stuff) but the one thing I noticed when re-watching the episode was when PB is teaching them how not to fall asleep with the sleeping gas thing, at the end before it stops blowing she say's 'Do not go gentle into that good night'. **_**Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night **_**is a poem by Dylan Thomas. Go and look up his poem and read it. Don't you think it's about rebellion? That's what I think. Now either Pendleton Ward is trying to hint at something, or just put that reference there to confuse people. Tell me your thoughts if you want. I am open to conversation. **

**NOW BEGIN CHAPTER! **

Chapter 2-

Merva was still asleep on the couch. Finn and Jake were having some trouble eating breakfast quietly. "Jake, pass the jam!" Finn whispered awfully loud.

"What?"

"I said, pass the jam!"

"Dude, speak up! But not too loud."

"Pass the jam!"

"I still can't hear you."

"I said, PASS THE JAM!" Finn yelled. Jake saw Merva roll over and covered Finn's mouth. "Duuuuude!" Jake hissed, "If we wake her up, she might yell at us!"

"I'm not afraid of some girl!" Finn stood up, knocking over his chair in the process. It landed on the floor with a huge crash.

"Wha-what was that?" Merva asked, sitting up. "It's too late!" Jake whimpered, crawling under the table. "Jake, get out from under the table." Finn said before pointing a finger at Merva and yelling, "Time to get outta bed missy! You need your breakfast so you can eat it and we can leave the tree house not all worried and junk!"

Merva rolled her eyes. She put two feet gently on the floor and then, clutching her stomach where there were a bunch of bandages under her ripped up shirt. Merva took a deep breath, then stood up and yelped before falling on the floor. Finn gasped and ran over to her.

"I'm fine, really." Merva protested as Finn helped her up. "No, no you're not fine. You need to rest up more." Finn led her to him and Jake's room. "You can sleep on my bed. Me and Jake are going to the candy kingdom. PB called us up this morning about some top secret bizz."

Merva sat on the edge of Finn's bed. "Thanks Finn. But I have to leave by tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Well I, um… Hey, you should go so you're not late for your date with PB! Go on!" Merva said, dodging yet another question. "Hey wait, it's not a date!"

"She's right Finn, we gotta go!" Jake pulled Finn out of the room and out side.

LATER

"Hey Pwebbles, we came as soon as we could!" Finn said. They were in PB's throne room. When the pair came in, she jumped down from her throne to greet them. "I'm glad you guys could come. I have to talk to you about Merva."

She led them into a secret room full of computers and Banana Guards. "I've tried to look up everything I could on 'the Mysterious Merva' but we found nothing! I can't even remember where I saw her." She brought them over to the biggest computer in the room.

"This has lead me to believe she is the notorious masked murderer, The Mysterious Mask." Finn and Jake gasped. "It can't be Merva! She might look tough but she is sensitive. I think…" Finn said.

"But the evidence points straight to her! The Mysterious Mask's face-what we can see of it anyway-is pale like hers and they both have a similar figure. The last time there was a murder by her was three days ago out side my castle window. That must be where I saw her face! The area you found her in would take three days to get to from here on foot and without Jake. You see? Merva is the murderer."

Finn and Jake had a moment to take all this in. It couldn't be Merva; she didn't _seem_ like that kind of person. Or was she?

"I need you two to bring her in for a trial this evening." PB said suddenly. "WHAT!?" the pair yelled in unison. "No, no, no, no, no. No. Let us try and get it out of her. We can spend a lot of time with her and see if she's that kind of person. May be we can even get her to spill where you might have seen her!" Finn looked up at the Princess. PB scratched her chin. "Fine, but you only have a week so make it count!"

LATER

"Hey Merva! We're back!" Finn walked into the tree house with a huge goofy grin on his face. Merva went to greet them. She had made a splint for herself out of left over fire wood. "Hey guys, what did PB want?"

"She just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That's nice."

Jake's stomach growled and he realized he didn't get to eat very much before leaving. "Man, I'm hungry as a horse!" Merva went over to the kitchen were she had been cooking something. It smelled delicious. "Mmm, what _is_ that?" Jake asked. "Oh I just cooked up an omelet with shrimp, cheese, and bacon." Merva told them, putting the extra large omelet on a plate. "Where'd you get the shrimp from?" Finn asked, his mouth watering. "I had some in my bag."

Merva looked at the two who were practically drooling all over her omelet. She sighed and got two more plates, then cut the omelet in thirds and gave it to them. "Yay! Merva we love you!" They hugged her and Merva laughed. The two ate so fast, they were done before Merva had her second bite!

"You guys eat fast!" she said. "Only when we're super hungry." Jake said. Finn got up and stretched. "How are you feeling Merva?" Merva stood up too and stretched with him. "Way better, I think I'll be able to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" Jake yelled, "But we haven't gone adventuring yet!" Merva shrugged. Finn leaned over to Jake and whispered, "We have to prove she's innocent but I don't think we can do that today. Bizz like this takes time bro." Jake nodded in agreement. He pointed a long finger at Merva. "How do we convince you to stay?"

Merva thought. "Well, you could take me on a super fun adventure and then maybe I'll wanna stay." Finn and Jake put there heads together in a huddle, "We could go to the Night-o-sphere and slay some evil demons." Jake offered. "Are you kidding me? Last time we went there we almost had to stay forever!"

"Yeah but we could bring Marcy and she could help us get out!"

Finn thought, "Okay." He stood up. "How does the Night-o-sphere sound?"

LATER

"So you guys are trying to convince her to stay so you can prove she's innocent?" Marceline asked them when Merva was out of ear shoot. "Yup, PB thinks she's the Mysterious Mask but Merva's too nice for that. At least we think so." Finn said.

"When are we going guys?" Merva walked over and put an arm around Jake's shoulders. "Right now!" Finn did the only portal spell he knew and they went flying right into the Night-o-sphere.

The group landed on the ground, almost knocking the wind out of them. "Ouch." Merva groaned. Marceline helped her up. "Where to first?" Finn asked.

Merva looked around, "We should go into that forest over there. Looks fun." She began skipping over to the trees and the rest followed. They encountered a bunch of monsters and badly injured every one of them. "This is so much fun!" Merva yelled. She seemed to have healed very fast and wasn't using her splint anymore.

"Guys, look!" Marceline pointed up ahead at a clearing. "FOOD!" Jake yelled running toward it. They all went over and saw the gold table lined with all kinds of food. Jake was just about to reach for hot dog when a little floating man appeared above the table and slapped his hand away. He was wrinkly and his skin was gray. The man had a long white beard that he was stroking.

"You can only eat my food if you pass the test!" his voice was shrill and Merva covered her ears. "That's stupid!" Jake yelled. "No, you're stupid!" the dude yelled back. He snapped his fingers and a bunch of monsters came running out of the woods straight towards the group.

"Marcy and Jake, you take the left side! Me and Merva will take the right!" Finn shouted.

Merva dove to the right and pulled out her bow. She started shooting arrows left and right at any monster that got too close. Finn knocked them out with karate chops and finished them off with his sword.

Marceline kept hitting monsters upside the head with her Axe Bass. Jake grew really big and started stomping on them. It took the group only 30 seconds to kill them all.

They walked over to the table where the little man floated with his mouth hanging wide open. "How, how, how, how did you kill all my monsters?" he asked. "With weapons, duh." Merva said. "Well then, I'm done for." He said before blowing up in a cloud of blue smoke. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's dig in!"

LATER

They were all full and needed a good night's rest. Marceline went home and Merva went inside with Finn and Jake.

"You're a pretty good fighter Merva." Finn told her. "I was taught by the best." she said with a smile. "So Merva, you gunna stay for a little while longer?" Jake had asked the question they were all thinking about. Merva thought for a bit, then said "Sure, why not!"

**A/N: I hope you like this chapta! **

**See you on the flipside! **


End file.
